Vacīvus existentia
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: "Es como asomarse a un pozo y sólo ver oscuridad, mientras más miras más tienes la sensación de estar cayendo" Esa oración definía lo que Gaara había estado sintiendo. Lo tenía todo y no le faltaba nada y aun así se sentía vacío por dentro. Pero al ver aquel niño se dio cuenta de que aquello era una mentira, le faltaba algo que nunca creyó necesitar.


**Vacīvus existentia**

...

..

.

**Naruto**

.

..

...

Naruto, sentado en su silla miró por la venta abierta del hospital. Era el tercer y último día de fiestas. Habían pasado diez años desde que la Hoja y la Arena firmaran aquellos tratados de paz y comercio que tanto beneficio habían traído a ambas aldeas. La fecha coincidía con la fundación de la aldea de la Arena, así que el Kazekage había declarado tres días de fiesta nacional.

No tenía la autoridad para declarar una fiesta nacional, así que las fiestas eran sólo en la aldea. Pero Sunagakure se había convertido en uno de los principales centros de la economía y la cultura del país, eso sumado a su importancia militar la convertían en la capital no oficial del país de la Arena. El mismísimo señor feudal había acudido a las celebraciones. Así que eran fiestas nacionales no oficiales.

El viento, con su olor a comida y fuegos artificiales, movió la cortina blanca. El ruido lejano de música, conversaciones y risas contrastaban con el silencio de la habitación blanca.

Colocada entre la venta y la cama, una silla crujió como un árbol viejo cuando el niño que la ocupaba meció los pies. Había estado mirado a Gaara con intensidad como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si le quitaba la vista de encima.

Entre las blancas sabanas de la cama, Gaara gruñó con molestia. La luz del medio día le lastimó los ojos. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor confundido.

—¿Naruto?

—¡Hey! Bienvenido de vuelta —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Horrible —dijo Gaara agarrándose la cabeza—. Me duele todo ¿Qué me paso? —preguntó tocándose la mejilla izquierda donde tenía una enorme gasa, apartó los dedos casi al instante.

"Aquello va dejarle marca" pensó Naruto.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Recuerdo… recuerdo, fragmentos de una pelea… luz… Arena negra —arrugó la cara como si le doliera recordar. Se envaró inmediatamente, la aprensión asomando a su rostro— ¿Nos han atacado? ¿Han atacado la aldea?

—Tranquilo —le dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos—. No ha ocurrido nada tan grave. Lo único que paso fueron las inevitables consecuencias de beber demasiado —una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

Gaara suspiró avergonzado.

Miró a su derecha, notando por primera vez al niño que estaba sentado a su lado. De la misma edad que Boruto. Estaba sucio y vestía sólo unos pantalones raídos. Las gasas y vendas cubrían su rostro y cuerpo, aunque sólo parecían heridas superficiales, daba la impresión de que el niño era un ninja que había regresado, milagrosamente, de una batalla imposible.

—¿Hola? —dijo Gaara mirando los intensos ojos verde oscuro del niño. Este no dijo nada— ¿Quién es? —volteó a ver a Naruto.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —la sonrisa de Naruto de ensanchó— Es tu hijo.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre la habitación.

—¿Eh?

.

..

...

Para Naruto, la aldea de la Arena era como un montón de hongos sin tallo, apelotonados en el hueco de un árbol seco abandonado en medio del desierto. Todos los edificios eran redondos, parecían estar hechos de arena, pero en realidad eran construcciones solidas de piedra caliza. Era sólo que las constantes tormentas del desierto habían otorgado a los edificios una segunda piel hecha de arenisca.

Pero en aquel momento, parecía una ciudad completamente distinta. Debido a las fiestas, habían adornado los edificios de toda la aldea con alfombras vastas y lisas de distintos colores. Colgaban desde el techo, cubriendo las curvadas paredes, hasta colgar a unos centímetros del suelo.

El cielo era de un intenso azul y el sol de la tarde parecía el sol de una playa tropical. Habían logrado deshacerse de los vientos y la constante arena que nublaba los cielos de la aldea con una enorme barrera de chakra azul. La habían levantado sobre las mesetas que rodeaban la aldea. Sólo era una medida temporal, por supuesto, tener levantada una barrera física de chakra todo el tiempo no era practico.

Las calles estaban atestadas de personas de todos los grandes países. Inundadas con puestos de comida, lámparas de papel, juegos de feria, música, risas y jolgorio. Todo se fundía en el aire y creaba una atmosfera festiva que era contagiosa. Naruto caminaba animado con Himawari en sus hombros. La niña de cinco años miraba a todos lados con los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa embobada. Sin poder decidir, señalaba en todas direcciones exaltada.

—¡Papa! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —dijo señalando a un hombre esquelético envuelto en vendas, tocaba una flauta extraña que producía un silbido agudo y con cada nota sus vendas se alargaban, se separaban de su cuerpo, cobraban color y formaban figuras de criaturas mitológicas— ¡¿Qué es eso?! —dijo señalando al lado contrario donde un hombre guapo y con voz sensual contaba una historia a la luz de un bracero de hierro, lanzaba polvos de colores a las brasas y el humo formaba las figuras y los paisajes de lo que contaba — ¡Vamos ahí! —dijo señalando a un hombre gordo, de piel oscura y pantalones bombachos que soplaba burbujas de un aro con forma de signo de interrogación. Dio un largo soplido y de la película de jabón salió un brillante y transparente delfín que nadó por el aire hasta explotar en la nariz de un niño rubio que era de la aldea de la nube. Himawari gritó y estiró las manos anhelantes hacia el hombre gordo que en ese momento soplaba una burbuja gigantesca con forma de elefante.

—Primero encontremos a mamá —dijo sonriente Naruto sujetando a su hija para que no saltara de sus hombros.

Hinata había salido corriendo tras Boruto, que se había escurrido de entre sus manos para correr tras un desfile de coloridas marionetas. El niño de siete años tenía la energía de un colibrí inflado con cafeína. Se habían perdido entre las callejuelas y el gentío. Naruto estaba considerando seriamente usar el modo ermitaño para encontrarla, habían estado dando vueltas por más de una hora.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, caminó unas cuantas calles y de pronto la atmosfera cambio. Era el mismo ambiente festivo, pero no había artistas callejeros, ni puestos de comida, ni juegos de feria. Todos los edificios estaban adornados con alfombras rojas, lo único que variaba de uno a otro eran el color de las cortinas y las lámparas. Había mujeres envueltas en ajustados y largos vestidos de algodón rojo, hombres atractivos con pantalones ajustados y chalecos rosas que no ocultaban sus pezones. Turistas y nativos de ambos sexos entraban y salían de los edificios con aquellos hombres y mujeres. El aire olía a alcohol, tabaco, saliva, sudor y canela.

Un hombre de piel trigueña y ojos verdes le guiñó un ojo. Naruto desvió la vista de inmediato y la congeló al frente, ignorando las sugerentes palabras de las mujeres de rojo que le decían que había guardería en el hotel. Se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos para reunir chakra natural. Himawari miraba con curiosidad a un enorme hombre de piel oliva que presumía sus bíceps a los transeúntes.

Naruto abrió los ojos revelando unas pupilas horizontales, iris y sombras alrededor de los ojos de color naranja. Cientos de miles de presencias se iluminaron en el fondo de su cabeza, si se concentraba en alguna sería capaz de sentir sus emociones.

Buscó con urgencia las presencias de su esposa e hijo. Cuando las encontró los hombros se le cayeron y la cara se le alargó en un gemido ahogado. Miró a su derecha. Un edificio de tres pisos con cortinas azules y lámparas de papel naranja. Detrás de las cortinas los sonidos brotaban como la explosión de un Geiser cada vez que alguien entraba y salía. Risas, gritos, música de tambores y flautas. Le pareció incluso oír algún gemido.

...

..

.

La taberna apestaba a alcohol y a aceites frutales. Candelabros en las mesas de vasta madera y antorchas en las paredes curvadas para compensar la luz que no pasaba por las gruesas cortinas. La cerveza se derramaba, el aroma de la comida y el perfume flotaban sobre su cabeza como una gruesa capa de aceite sobre agua.

Encontró a su esposa de pie junto a la barra.

—¡Por el amor de Hagoromo y sus seis caminos! ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Naruto… —dijo Hinata mirando a su esposo como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

—¡Mamá! —Himawari saltó de los hombros de Naruto y se aventó a los brazos de Hinata, que la atrapó en el aire y la sujeto con un cálido abrazo.

—Himawari, ya te he dicho que no saltes de esa manera, es peligroso —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo la traviesa niña sin sentirlo realmente y con una enorme sonrisa le dio un beso esquimal a su madre. Hinata rio con ella y frotó su nariz contra la de su hija.

Naruto rio como un tonto hasta que vio a Boruto junto a una de las mesas donde un hombre bebía cerveza de los senos desnudos de una mujer. Gritó, corrió hasta su hijo, le tapó los ojos y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba su esposa.

—Papa ¿Qué están haciendo?

—¡Nada! Solo están jugando.

—¿Igual que cuando tú y mama juegan?

—¡Hinata! ¡Vámonos de aquí! —dijo con voz suplicante.

—Pero Naruto… —Hinata volteó a ver al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Cabello rojo revuelto y puntiagudo, gabardina militar roja de diez botones, pantalones negros, cantimplora con forma de calabaza atada a la cintura. El Kazekage en persona estaba ahí, sentando frente a una botella de cerámica magenta. Un líquido de un suave rosa trasparente salió de la botella cuando volvió a llenar su copa de sake. Se bebió el líquido de un trago.

—¿Gaara?

Los ojos turquesa, turbados por el alcohol, lo voltearon a ver.

—¡Hey! Naruto. Hola ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos vemos —Las palabras saliendo con torpeza.

—Nos vimos ayer.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, es cierto. Nos vimos en la inauguración…

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí, ¡Estoy bien! —dijo haciendo un ademan desdeñoso con la mano. Guardó silencio un momento. Dio un largo suspiro. Se bebió otra copa.

—No pareces estar bien.

—Es mal de amores —dijo el cantinero detrás de la barra. Un hombre bonachón de bigote y carnes grandes que limpiaba tarros de cerveza—. He visto esa misma expresión cientos de veces.

—Ya te dije que no es mal de amores —dijo Gaara, señalándolo con su copa de sake. El líquido rosa se derramó sobre sus dedos.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sólo es… No lo sé… es sólo que… —Gaara se bebió los restos de su copa—. Ayer vi a mi sobrino después de mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? Es increíble que ya tenga siete años. Se parece un montón a su padre, pero tiene los ojos y el carácter su madre. Me hizo sentir viejo ¿sabes? Después de toda la ceremonia, de atender al señor feudal y sus invitados. Después de despedirme de Temari y Shikadai. Volví agotado a mi solitario departamento y me sentí… vacío.

—Ya lo decía yo, mal de amores —dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa afable.

—¿Cómo es que lo que acabo de decir te pareció mal de amores? —le espetó Gaara.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron. El ninja de la hoja soltó un suspiro. Adiós a sus tranquilas vacaciones familiares.

—Llévate a los niños. Los alcanzare en el hotel cuando me haya asegurado de que Gaara esté bien —Hizo un clon de sombras para que los acompañara. Ese barrio no le gustaba nada.

Gaara se despidió de la familia de Naruto con una sonrisa amable. Himawari no dejó de agitar la mano hasta que se perdió de vista tras la puerta.

—Así que, Gaara, no sabía que te gustara beber —dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado y pidiéndole una copita de sake al cantinero.

—Yo tampoco sabía que me gustara. Es la primera vez que salgo a tomar —dijo llenando la copa de Naruto con aquel liquido rosa.

Naruto lo olió. Rosas. Lo probó. Era dulce.

—¿Esto que es? Sabe a jugo —Ni siquiera alcanzaba a percibir el alcohol en el sabor.

—Es vino rosa —dijo el cantinero—. Pulpa de manzana fermentada, filtrada con agua de rosas y añejada durante una semana en un barril de caoba. Es lo más suave que tengo. Una botella tiene el mismo alcohol que un tarro de cerveza.

—¡Tú! Me mentiste. Dijiste que era sake. —Gaara lo señaló otra vez con su copa de sake. Naruto se terminó su copa y se sirvió más— Eres un mentiroso. Y hare que todo el mundo lo sepa. Escribiré en la fachada de tu establecimiento con gigantescas letras de arena "El tabernero es un mentiroso". Eso pondré y así la gente no volverá a confiar en ti —asintió satisfecho como si aquello fuera un castigo apropiado.

—No se enoje Kazekage-sama —dijo divertido el cantinero—. Pero cuando me dijo que era la primera vez que bebía, no podía darle sake. Parece ser de los que se emborrachan con facilidad. Seguramente se hubiera desmayado a la primera copa o le hubiera pasado algo peor. No quiero que mi local sea recordado por el lugar donde el Kazekage murió por coma etílico.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy débil? Si el mismísimo Madara no pudo acabar conmigo no lo hará una botella de sake ¡Así que sírveme alcohol de verdad!

—No te enojes Gaara —dijo Naruto que se había empinado la botella de vino rosa. Nunca le había gustado el sake, pero aquel vino era otra cosa. Depositó la botella en la barra con satisfacción. Se limpió los labios con la manga—. El cantinero sólo se preocupaba por ti. Además, no es bueno esconder los problemas en el alcohol. Todo el mundo se siente solo de vez en cuando, en lugar de tomar, deberías salir y conocer gente, tener un pasatiempo o incluso puedes llamarme por teléfono —dijo señalándose con el pulgar—. Sin importar el día o la hora hablare contigo hasta que se vaya tu soledad.

—No lo entiendes Naruto —la penumbra escondió la mirada de Gaara—. No es que sólo me sienta solo. Es que me siento vacío. Como Kazekage la gente de la aldea me aprecia. Tengo una familia que me quiere. El mundo ninja me respeta. Incluso al señor feudal parece que le caigo bien. Pero después de pasar todo el día ocupándome de los asuntos de la aldea, de hablar con mi familia, de caminar de aquí para allá sonriendo y estrechando manos. Cuando vuelvo a mi apartamento lo único que siento es cansancio y vacío. Las paredes se vuelven estrechas y todo a mi alrededor se siente pesado.

""¡Lo que no tiene sentido! ¡Después de un día de trabajo duro debería sentir satisfacción! Precisamente por eso he estado trabajando todos estos años, para ganarme el respeto y el aprecio de los demás. Logre cambiar y convertirme en la persona que deseaba y eso había llenado el vacío. Pero ahora, parece que las personas por las que he estado trabajando son las que me están consumiendo. Como si cada vez que las ayudara se llevaran un parte de mí, vaciándome poco a poco. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza— En el pasado había intentado llenar este vacío con poder, egoísmo y odio. Y ahora que ha vuelto… No volveré a ser el de antes ¿Verdad, Naruto? —El Kazekage lo volteó a ver.

—Gaara… —había temor en sus ojos. Le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de solidaridad. No sabía que más hacer.

—Sólo hay una forma de solucionar el mal de amores —dijo el cantinero.

—¡¿Cómo es que esto te parece mal de amores?! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Vah! —el cantinero desdeñó el reclamo de Naruto— En el fondo todos los problemas son por mal de amores. Kazekage-sama se siente vacío porque está en una relación unilateral. Él es el único que da en esa relación y para que una relación funcione ambas partes tienen que dar. La satisfacción que sentía al sólo dar ya no es suficiente para llenarlo. Así que tiene que exigir más de esa relación o buscarse otra.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Naruto.

—Eso parece tener sentido —dijo Gaara.

—¡Hey! No deberías tomarte en serio lo que dice —le aconsejó Naruto.

—Pero, ¿Cómo puedo exigir más sin ser egoísta? ¿Cómo puedo aceptar lo que me dan sin sentirme culpable? —preguntó Gaara suplicante.

—Bueno, la dinámica de la relación tiene que cambiar. Y para cambiar, ambas partes tienen que estar dispuestas, porque imponer un cambio nunca funciona. Ambas partes deben platicar y acordar que cambios llevaran a cabo. Pero deben ir paso a paso, si intentan llevar a cabo una gran cantidad de cambios al mismo tiempo, uno de los dos o ambos, pueden llegar a sentirse abrumados. Los cambios deben ser graduales o de lo contrario dan la impresión de ser terroríficos. Es un camino largo que requiere de muchos pasos, pero el más difícil siempre suele ser el primero y para dar ese paso el deseo de cambio suele ser suficiente. Así que porque no cambias tu peinado.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?! —Naruto alzó el puño.

—¿De qué hablas? Es un gran consejo. Nuestra mente se resiste el cambio por naturaleza, pero al cambiar de peinado le muestras que los cambios no son malos, que pueden ser buenos, la preparas para que cambie. Allanas el camino para los cambios importantes. Por eso un cambio de look es un buen primer paso. Al cambiar algo en ti, aunque sea superficial, inicias el cambio.

"Cambios, cambios, cambios"

Para Naruto todo aquello sonaba como un montón de tonterías.

—Sólo estas diciendo tonterías.

—Palabras llenas de sabiduría —dijo Gaara.

—¿En serio Gaara?

—Mi hermana cambió de peinado poco antes de empezar a salir con Shikamaru, se cortó el cabello y se peinó con dos coletas en lugar de cuatro, pero volvió a su viejo peinado poco después de que se casaran—dijo como si se estuviera acercando a una verdad reveladora.

—¿Y eso que importa?

—¡¿No lo ves Naruto?! El cambio de look es un símbolo. Probablemente Temari cambió de peinado porque quería verse más guapa para Shikamaru, quería acercarse a él y no sabía cómo. Nunca ha sido una chica muy romántica, pero quería cambiar eso y entonces cambió su look. Y una vez que se casó se dio cuenta que no necesitaba cambiar, que Shikamaru la amaba tal y como era, así que volvió a su antiguo peinado. Un peinado que simbolizaba que no necesitaba cambiar para ser amada —la emoción impregnó la voz de Gaara.

—Gaara, en ese caso estas contradiciendo lo qu…

—¡Sí! Seguramente eso fue lo que paso. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Debemos vernos como el cambio que queremos ser.

—Así no va la frase Gaara…

El Kazekage se puso de pie, impetuoso como una tormenta de arena.

—Cambiare de peinado y me cambiare a mí mismo.

—En ese caso, conozco a una excelente estilista.

Gaara se empinó la botella y dio un largo trago.

—Dime dónde está esa estilista —dijo poniéndose de pie.

...

..

.

Naruto, debió haberlo imaginado. La estilista resultó ser una prostituta que había terminado su jornada.

Tenía la piel del color de la arena, rizos largos y negros. Vestía una sencilla bata rosa que apenas alcanzaba a disimular sus caderas. Su nombre artístico "Arena".

Estaban en una de las habitaciones del piso superior de la taberna. Paredes de un rosa chillón iluminadas con lucecitas de neón azul. La estilista/prostituta sentó a Gaara frente a un gran tocador abarrotado de cosméticos y luces de navidad.

—Entonces Gaara-sama —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, encantada de tener al Kazekage en sus manos— ¿Que corte va a querer? —preguntó amarrándole al cuello una capa de peluquería negra.

—Quiero un cambio radical —Tenía el pelo esponjado después de que la mujer se lo hubiera lavado en el baño y se lo hubiera secado con la secadora.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Gaara? No creo que sea buena idea que tomes decisiones estando tan borracho.

—No estoy tan borracho —dio un largo eructo. Arena rio como si aquello fuera lo más lindo que pudiera hacer un hombre—. Puedo tomar decisiones.

—Él puede tomar decisiones —dijo Arena palmeándole los hombros—. No se preocupe Gaara-sama te haré un peinado espectacular —comenzó a cortarle el pelo.

...

..

.

Arena terminó de cortar, le sacudió el pelo y comenzó a peinarlo con una especie de espuma blanca que Naruto no supo decir que era. Le sacudió la capa, se la quitó y le limpió la gabardina con un cepillo.

—Perfecto —Gaara asintió satisfecho al verse en el espejo— Tienes un gran talento, Arena.

—Me halaga Gaara-sama.

—Te ves ridículo —dijo Naruto sin poder contenerse.

—Tú, no tienes idea —dijo Arena, poniendo una mano en la cadera y negando con el dedo índice de la otra mano—. Ese peinado le queda divino.

Naruto miró a Gaara con una mueca. Si quería un cambio radical lo había logrado. Pero aquel cambio le parecía demasiado, aunque tenía que admitir que combinaba de una extrañará manera con la gabardina militar que vestía.

—Es perfecto —dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cuánto te debo por tus servicios?

Arena negó con una mano.

—Oh, bueno, no necesito dinero, pero si quieres pagarme de alguna manera, puedes quedarte en mi habitación el tiempo que quieras —dijo acercándose a Gaara y abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¿Quieres que me quede a platicar contigo?

—No exactamente —dijo Arena con una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos. Se acercó más y le susurró algo al oído.

—¡Oh! —Gaara se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Naruto— ¿Tú qué opinas?

—¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?!

—Porque tú tienes experiencia con mujeres.

La única experiencia que Naruto tenía con mujeres era Hinata. Nunca había oído que Gaara tuviera algún tipo de relación amorosa. Así que era cierto que tenía más experiencia que él, pero no tenía experiencia con aquel tipo de mujeres.

Kakashi podría responderle, él sí que tenía experiencia en ese aspecto. ¿Sería bueno llenar el vacío que sentía Gaara con mujeres? Aunque, ¿No es lo mismo que llenarlo con alcohol? Naruto se rascó la cabeza ¿Que diría Ero-senin?...

Él ni siquiera hubiera esperado a que Naruto saliera de la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que normalmente harías en estos casos? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Rechazarla amablemente —dijo Gaara. La expresión de Arena se vino abajo.

—Pero si de verdad quieres cambiar ¿No tendría sentido que te comportaras diferente?

Gaara asintió mirando a Arena cuya expresión se iluminó.

Naruto no tenía idea si aquello era lo correcto.

Se escuchó el estruendo de una explosión que venía desde el piso de abajo, el edificio tembló, se escucharon gritos.

—¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! —gritó Naruto.

...

..

.

**Gaara**

.

..

...

Miraba su nuevo peinado en un espejo de mano. Contempló su perfil derecho y luego el izquierdo. Era un cambio, en definitiva. Los puntiagudos mechones rojos se habían ido, dejando en su lugar un lacio cabello que parecía más delgado. Su fleco peinado en diagonal hacia la derecha y el resto hacia la izquierda, formando una línea vertical en su cabeza.

Estaba algo despeinado, uno que otro mechón fuera de su lugar, pero la forma general se conservaba.

—¿De verdad te parece ridículo mi nuevo peinado?

—Pues al principio, sí, pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca… —Naruto arrugó la cara—. No sé… digo, me parece extraño. Creo que te veías mejor con tu corte anterior, pero tal vez sea porque este es demasiado diferente al anterior. —se encogió de hombros— No sé, puede que sólo necesite acostumbrarme a verlo.

Gaara bajó el espejo y miró al niño que seguía ahí sentado, como una estatua inquieta. Tenía gruesas líneas rojas en la cara, como pintura de guerra.

Empezaba a recordar.

...

..

.

La explosión había ocurrido en las cocinas de la taberna. La pared tenía un enorme agujero que daba a una callejuela trasera. El cantinero estaba en el suelo con la frente sangrando, uno de los ayudantes de cocina le tendió un trapo.

—¿Qué ha pasado pregunto Gaara? —Él y Naruto habían bajado corriendo dejando atrás a una mujer decepcionada.

—Un demonio del desierto —dijo el cantinero limpiándose la sangre de la frente—. Entró a la bodega y robó un montón de comida. Cuando mis muchachos y yo lo acorralamos voló la pared y escapó.

—¿Un demonio? —dijo Naruto escéptico.

—Pequeño como un niño. Hecho de arena negra y con el rostro rojo. Si eso no era un demonio yo no soy un hombre del desierto.

—¡Vamos tras él Naruto! —dijo Gaara saltando a la callejuela trasera.

—¡Gaara!¡Espera! —oyó que decía Naruto a su espalda.

La callejuela, un sendero sinuoso de arena con paredes curvadas, entre edificios esféricos amontonados, cascarones de huevo gigantescos medio enterrados en la arena.

A lo lejos Gaara vio una sombra negra que doblaba a la izquierda al final del callejón.

—¡Ahí! —señaló como un heroico forajido y corrió como el viento.

—¡Gaara! ¡Espera! ¡¿No crees que sería mejor dejarle esto a la guardia de la aldea?! —dijo Naruto corriendo tras él.

—¡Es el trabajo de un Kage proteger su pueblo! —A pesar de lo rápido que corría su cabello no se movió un milímetro de su sitio.

—¡No creo que el trabajo de un Kage sea encargarse de un simple ladrón!

—¡No hay mal demasiado pequeño! —dijo Gaara con la mirada al frente— Además, no es un simple ladrón. Es un demonio de arena negra y rostro rojo.

Gaara comenzaba a entender porque la gente tomaba alcohol. Se sentía genial. Tenía la sensación de que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Sus preocupaciones se habían ido a algún lado, dejando en su lugar euforia y alegría. Tenía la mirada un poco borrosa y sentía el cuerpo pesado ¡¿Pero que importaba?! Un relajante hormigueo recorría su cuerpo y era fa…

Tropezó. Su cara mordió el piso. Levantó polvo y basura. Un gato bufó asustado y salió corriendo.

—¡Gaara! —Naruto llegó en su auxilio— ¿Estas bi…

—¡Estoy bien! —Se puso de pie de inmediato— He perdido de vista al ladrón —dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Déjalo estar Gaara. No parece que estés en condiciones de perseguir a nadie.

—Necesito terreno elevado —corrió por una de las paredes hasta llegar al techo, pero no era muy alto y sólo pudo ver el techo de otros edificios. Chasqueó la lengua y de pronto se le iluminó la cara— ¡Pero si yo puedo volar!

De su cantimplora brotó una corriente de arena comprimida y formó una nube. Gaara se subió a ella y comenzó a elevarse sobre la aldea.

Aguzó la vista, buscando por todos lados, hasta que le pareció ver una mancha negra. Se lanzó en picada como un águila sobre su presa. Cayó en medio de una calle concurrida, sobre alguien con una capa negra con cabeza de perro y cuernos de carnero. La multitud alrededor exclamó sorprendida. Los integrantes del desfile, vestidos con capas de colores, con cabezas y brazos de madera de distintos tipos de animales, se detuvieron bruscamente.

El marionetista sobre el que Gaara había caído se descubrió el rostro y lo miró asustado, preguntándose porqué tenía encima a el Kazekage. Gaara lo miró. Miró a su alrededor.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ayudando al marionetista a ponerse de pie—. Lo siento mucho —dijo dando media vuelta y disculpándose con los integrantes del desfile— Lo siento mucho —dijo disculpándose con el público de su derecha —Lo siento mucho —dijo disculpándose con el público de la izquier...

—Está bien Kazekage-sama —le dijo el marionetista al que había derribado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Estoy seguro de que tendrías tus razones. ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

—Pues estaba buscando a alguien. Vestía una capa negra y al parecer tenía el rostro rojo ¿Lo habrás visto pasar?

—¿Se refiere a Chuck? —dijo el marionetista, un hombre de mediana edad— ¡Chuck! ¡Ven acá! ¡¿Qué hiciste esta vez?!

De entre los integrantes del desfile salió una marioneta con capa negra y una cabeza roja de demonio. Un muchacho flacucho y nervioso de unos catorce años salió de debajo de la capa.

—¡No hice nada! ¡Soy inocente! ¡No hubo testig... digo, ¡No sé de qué habla!

—¡Cállate muchacho endemoniado! ¡Ven a explicar lo que has hecho! —dijo enfadado—. Lo siento mucho Kazekage-sama, cualquier cosa que...

—No es necesario —dijo Gaara—. No es el demonio que estoy buscando. Era del tamaño de un niño y tal vez tenga entrenamiento ninja.

—¡Gaara! —Naruto saltó a su encuentro desde el techo de un edificio— ¡No vuelvas separarte de mí! —tenía los ojos anaranjados. La muchedumbre a su alrededor miraba la escena confundida— ¿Que pasa aquí?

—He perdido al ladrón —dijo Gaara.

—Es lo mejor Gaara. Volvamos a tu apartamento y busquemos a Kankuro o a Tema...

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —dijo Gaara dándose cuenta de pronto.

—¿Eh? Con el modo ermita...

—¡Claro! —exclamó Gaara recobrando la emoción— ¡Así es cómo encontraremos a ese demonio!

...

..

.

Gaara y Naruto flotaban sobre la aldea en una nube de arena. El desierto inmenso en el horizonte. El sol del atardecer a sus espaldas pintándolo todo de rojo.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar Gaara —dijo Naruto sentado en flor de loto con los ojos cerrados— No estaba en modo ermitaño cuándo atacó el ladrón y no sentí su chakra, así que no sé cómo es. Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—¿Dónde está tú optimismo Naruto? —dijo Gaara cerrando el puño enfrente de su pecho— ¡Tienes que creer!

—Está bien, está bien —dijo con resignación.

—Sólo busca cualquier chakra asustadizo y nervioso que este corriendo por la aldea.

Naruto se concentró.

—Hay uno cerca de aquí, correteando en círculos.

—Probablemente sea un niño jugando, hay un parque cerca de aquí.

—Hay otro... de hecho, son varios corriendo muy rápido en el borde sur de la aldea.

—Oh, eso seguramente sean los jinetes de las carreras de lagartos gigantes.

Naruto abrió los ojos.

—¡¿Carreras de q...

—Concéntrate Naruto.

Naruto gruñó, pero le hizo caso.

—Hay otro en el límite de la aldea. Corriendo hacia las mesetas del este.

—¡Es ese! —gritó Gaara. Se inclinó hacia el frente como si surfeara y la nube salió disparada en la dirección indicada.

Naruto gritó sorprendido y a punto estuvo de caer de la nube, pero por instinto se sujetó a la nube con chakra.

—¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es ese?!

—Porque es en esas mesetas donde se suelen esconder los criminales de poca monta.

...

..

.

Llegaron a los límites de la aldea. Una ancha franja de arena rodeaba y separaba la aldea de las altas mesetas. El muro de un chakra azul transparente se alzaba imponente sobre la piedra roja de las mesetas. La arena y el viento se estrellaban contra el chakra y resbalaban por su superficie como olas de agua sobre una superficie lisa. En algún lado ahí arriba había decenas de ninjas alimentando la pared con su chakra.

Gaara descendió en picada y estando cerca del suelo saltó, dio media vuelta en el aire, y derrapó sobre la arena con elegancia. Corrió de inmediato en dirección a las mesetas. Naruto, menos acostumbrado a aquel tipo de transporte manoteó cuando la nube de arena se deshizo. Al caer los pies se le hundieron en la arena, trastabilló y rodó varios metros.

A sus espaldas Gaara escuchó como Naruto, gritaba y se quejaba, escupía arena y se sacudía.

—¡Gaara! ¡Espérame!

—Sera mejor que te apures. No querrás estar aquí cuando pasen los lagartos gigantes—dijo sin detenerse.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta por primera vez de las huellas enormes en la arena. Largas líneas de huellas palmeadas dibujadas en la arena hasta perderse en la lejanía.

—¡Estas huellas son enormes! ¡¿De qué tamaño son esos lagartos?!

—Gigantes.

Gaara se sentía menos torpe y su mente estaba más clara. El efecto del alcohol estaba pasando, pero aún sentía el ímpetu. Iba a atrapar a aquel ladrón, devolver la comida y exigir una recompensa. Iba a pedir más por todo lo que hacía por la aldea ¿Pero que podría pedir? ¿Una medalla? ¿Bebida gratis? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Que podría llenar el vacío?

La franja de arena que rodeaba la aldea era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Corrieron una media hora hasta llegar a la base de las mesetas. Franjas de piedra roja que crecían unas sobre otras en estratos. Naruto alzó la vista contemplando su enormidad.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las muchas cuevas que cubrían aquella sección de las mesetas. Hendiduras alargadas y oscuras, sospechosamente ordenas y simétricas, como agujeros de un panal.

—Parece un panal —dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza.

—Es porque lo fue.

—¿Estas bromeando?

—No. Fue un panal de avispas gigantes. Pero las exterminaron poco después de fundar la aldea. Las avispas solían secuestrar aldeanos, llevarlos a su nido y plantar sus huevos en sus cuerpos. Son rápidas, a pesar de su tamaño, y su saliva es acido que puede derretir la roca, además de que son muchas. Fue toda una batalla. Me contaron.

—¿Y vamos a entrar ahí? —dijo Naruto con un escalofrió.

—Las avispas fueron exterminadas, Naruto. Al menos de este lado. Todavía hay algunos panales en las mesetas del oeste, en las profundidades del desierto, muy lejos de aquí. Junto con escorpiones, serpientes, escarabajos y otros bichos.

—Todos gigantes, supongo.

—Todos gigantes.

—Tu tierra da miedo.

—Y la tuya es… muy verde.

—Por eso se llama la aldea de la hoja. La tuya debería llamarse la aldea de los bichos gigantes o algo así. Shino debe estar feliz aquí.

—¿Quién iba a decir que al héroe de la guerra le dan miedo los insectos?

—¡No me dan miedo!

—Acabas de decir que mi tierra te da miedo.

—Sí, pero no me refería a eso… es sólo que los insectos son tan… son asquerosos. Sobre todo, si son gigantes.

Gaara sonrió burlón.

—Entonces ¿Dime por dónde vamos?

Naruto lo miró con reproche, prometiéndose no olvidar aquella ofensa.

—Es por aquí —dijo, dirigiéndose a una cueva de la derecha.

Al pasar la estrecha entrada, el camino se ensanchó y a los pocos pasos se bifurcó. Estaba oscuro así que Naruto impregnó su mano derecha con el chakra del Kyubi, la oscuridad retrocedió ante la luz anaranjada.

Aquel lugar era como un intrincado laberinto, los pasillos se bifurcaban uno tras otro y se retorcían en distintas direcciones. Por las paredes corrían chorros de piedra sólida como si los pasillos se hubieran formado debido a un torrente incontenible de lava.

Cuando salieron de los pasillos de piedra, se encontraron con un enorme espacio. La luz de la antorcha de chakra de Naruto se perdió en la inmensa oscuridad.

El lugar apestaba a humo y podredumbre. Era frío y soplaba viento de algún lado. No muy lejos había unas cuantas fogatas con gente alrededor. Sombras negras con demasiada ropa encima o muy poca.

En las paredes había huecos octagonales escarbados en la piedra. Algunos iluminados con luz de antorchas. Pero solo las celdas más bajas eran las que tenían luz. Las celdas se elevaban una sobre otra cubriendo por completo la enorme cúpula.

—Parece que esta era la cámara de incubación —dijo Gaara.

—¿La cámara de qué? —preguntó Naruto.

—La cámara de incubación. Las avispas colocaban en esos paneles a las pobre criaturas que capturaban y le inyectan sus huevos. Un huevo en realidad. Cuando la larva eclosionaba se alimentaba de la víctima mientras está aún seguía con vida. Cuando la larva alcanzaba el tamaño de una sandía gran...

—Ya entendí —dijo Naruto estremeciéndose—. Terminemos con esto y salgamos de aquí.

Caminaron entre las fogatas, escuchando los murmullos de las personas. Nadie volteó a verlos, ni reparó en ellos. Eran como fantasmas caminando entre fantasmas. Gaara vio a unos niños sucios jugando con un murciélago muerto del tamaño de un perro grande. Incluso le pareció ver a una mujer embarazada. Aunque con tanta ropa encima le era difícil asegurarlo.

Llegaron a un panel iluminado en la base de la cúpula. Gaara y Naruto cabían de pie en aquella larga cueva de paredes simétricas. Al fondo una cortina sucia y gris, detrás de la cual se escuchaban voces. Un hombre sentado en el suelo hacia guardia.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué quieren? —dijo con voz rasposa y vacía.

—Estamos buscando a alguien —dijo Gaara.

—Pues vinieron al lugar equivocado —dijo bebiendo de una botella oscura— Este lugar está lleno de nadies ¡Lárguense!

Se escuchó un ruido sordo detrás de la cortina, como el de un puño golpeando un costal. Un gemido ahogado. Un sollozó.

—¡¿Crees que puedes desafiarme?! ¡Tienes suerte de estar bajo mi protección! —otro golpe sordo. A Gaara le pareció oír el quejido de un niño.

—¿Que está pasando ahí? —preguntó Naruto.

—Nada de tu interés rubio —Gaara entró a la cueva y caminó decidido hacia la cortina— ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías pasar niño bonito?! —dijo levantándose y sacando un Kunai. En un instante la arena brotó de la cantimplora de Gaara y envolvió al hombre en un capullo. La arena lo levantó y lo pegó a la pared como el capullo de una mariposa en un tallo.

—Quédate ahí —dijo Gaara con calma. El hombre iba a gritar, pero la arena lo amordazó.

Corrió la cortina y se encontró un hombre sucio que vestía un viejo uniforme ninja y tenía una pierna de palo. En el suelo un niño que tendría la edad de Shikadai, vestía una extraña capa negra como si estuviera hecha de arena. El fondo de la cueva estaba lleno de cajas y costales.

—¡¿Quién carajo eres tú?¡ ¡Kuyo! ¡¿Quién es éste?! —gritó al hombre que hacía guardia— ¡Demonios! —maldijo cuándo vio que estaba pegado a la pared con arena.

El niño en el suelo aprovechó la distracción para atacar al hombre. Se puso de pie, de su capa brotaron delgadas púas negras en dirección a Gaara y al hombre con pata de palo.

Gaara intentó bloquearlas con arena. Pero aquellas púas la atravesaron como si fuera papel. Una espina le rozó la mejilla izquierda y le hizo un corte. Gaara esquivó y retrocedió confundido. Aquello no era simple arena negra.

—¡Gaara! —gritó Naruto— ¡Estás bien!

—Sí, no es nada —dijo limpiándose la sangre con la manga.

Del hombre con pata de palo brotaba electricidad y aquella arena negra le resbalaba como si fuera agua.

—¡¿Crees que puedes matarme?¡ ¡Yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes! —La arena negra volvió a la capa del niño, reptando cómo serpientes delgadas. El niño lo miraba con odio, dos líneas verticales y rojas recorrían su cara, aumentando su ferocidad. Estaba golpeado y herido.

Esa expresión le era demasiado familiar a Gaara.

El hombre se acercó al niño y le lanzó un golpe con sus brazos electrificados, pero fue bloqueado por un escudo de arena.

El hombre volteó a ver a Gaara con furia.

—Pero cómo no me di cuenta. Cabello rojo. Arena. El mismísimo Kazekage ha venido a mi humilde morada. Sólo déjame terminar con este asunto y enseguida te atiendo —volvió a lanzar otro golpe que volvió a ser bloqueado.

El hombre dio un paso atrás agitando las manos y torciendo el cuello— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —mostró una sonrisa de dientes amarillos— Tienes razón ¿Dónde están mis modales? Primero hay que atender a la realeza ¿Qué desea su majestad de mí? No será mi comida ¿Verdad? El Kazekage debe haber comido bien en ese festival suyo ¿Serán mis armas? No creo. Kazekage-sama sólo usa arena. ¿Serán mis drogas? ¿Es usted esa clase de persona? Eso sí que sería una sorpresa —el hombre negó con una sonrisa burlona— O será acaso, ¿Qué Kazekage-sama quiere mi cabeza?

—¿Ese niño es tú hijo?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué si lo es?

—¡¿Cómo puedes tratarlo así?!

—¿Por qué te interesa?

A Gaara se le tensó el rostro ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Después de todo ¿Qué sabía él sobre ser padre? El suyo también había sido cruel con él porque quería que se hiciera fuerte. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre con su hijo. Después de todo, el dolor fortalece una persona ¿Verdad?

No. El dolor no tenía porque ser el único caminó, Gaara había encontrado uno distinto.

Aquello estaba mal.

—Me llevaré a tu hijo —dijo sin pensarlo.

—¡¿Eh?! —dijeron Naruto y el hombre a la vez.

—¡Que me lo llevó! Puedo cuidarlo mejor que tú.

El hombre se echó a reír.

—¿Crees que puedes cuidar de este pedazo de basura? Bien ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuánto me das por él?

—Es un niño no una cosa —dijo Gaara con indignación.

—Todo se puede comprar y vender Kazekage-sama. Incluso las personas. Y este niño tiene un gran potencial. Así que vale una buena cantidad. Con el entrenamiento adecuado será una perfecta máquina de matar.

Gaara apretó los dientes ¿Una máquina de matar? ¿Cómo lo había sido él?

—Me lo llevaré.

—Oye, Kazekage. No estarás pensando que te lo puedes llevar gratis ¿Verdad? Parece que no lo entiendes. Soy el dueño de este lugar. Solo tengo que chasquear los dedos y...

—¡Tú pareces ser el que no lo entiende! —Gaara lo envolvió en una ola de arena y lo pegó a la pared— No dejaré que conviertas a este niño en un monstruo. —El hombre forcejeó entre rayos eléctricos, pero para su desgracia la arena no era el mejor conductor. La arena lo aplastó dejando sólo al descubierto su cabeza.

—¡Las bestias con cola te lleven Kazekage! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir y llevarte lo que me queda?! ¡¿No me has quitado suficiente ya?! ¡Tu estúpida alianza me quitó la dignidad! ¡Tu absurda guerra se llevó mi pierna! ¡Dices que no dejaras que convierta a ese niño en un monstruo! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Él nació siendo uno! ¡Él mato a su madre! ¡¿Quieres saber cómo lo hizo?!

""Una noche su madre fue a desearle las buenas noches y cuando lo abrazó su corazón se paró de repente y cada orificio de su cuerpo comenzó a sangrarle ¡El condenado mocoso le había extraído todo el hierro de la sangre! Cuando le pregunte porque lo había hecho ¡¿Sabes lo que me dijo?! ¡Dijo que sólo quería que su madre estuviera siempre con él! —El hombre comenzó a reír como maniático— En su momento no me pareció gracioso, pero ahora… ¡Es jodidamente divertido! ¡¿De dónde crees que ha salido todo ese hierro que cubre su cuerpo Kazekage?! De sangre humana ¡Adelante! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Te matara mientras duermes! ¡Matara a todas las pe… —La arena lo amordazó. El hombre gimió furioso.

Gaara se arrodilló frente al niño. Sus ojos eran fríos como la obsidiana. Iba descalzó y no vestía más que unos pantalones cortos y aquella capa negra hecha de polvo de hierro. Hierro de sangre humana. El niño retrocedió cauteloso, poniéndose en guardia como un gato acorralado.

No pudo evitar ver en esos ojos lo que él había sido. No era un monstruo, era sólo un niño que había sufrido demasiado.

—Sé que ha debido ser difícil. Sé que duele porque yo mismo lo he sentido. Pero no tiene porque ser así ¿Sabes? Aunque lo parezca el mundo no es sólo dolor. Hay luz. Déjame mostrártela. —Gaara le tendió la mano— Te prometo que una vez que la veas no querrás dejarla ir.

El niño miró su mano con desconfianza. Luego miró a su padre. Y en ese momento Gaara lo vio en sus ojos. No era un monstruo, pero tampoco era un niño. Era un animal callejero que sólo podía preocuparse del presente para que su mente no se hiciera pedazos. Sólo existía el momento y el objetivo frente a sus ojos. Y su atención no estaba con Gaara sino con su padre. Y su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo que había sido antes de que los interrumpieran. Asesinarlo.

Viendo su oportunidad, el niño saltó por encima de la cabeza de Gaara y con un gritó todo el hierro de su capa se concentró en su brazo derecho, formando un puño gigantesco.

—¡Espera! —gritó Gaara. Se interpuso entre el niño y su padre creando un escudo de arena, pero fue inútil. El negro puño golpeó la mejilla izquierda de Gaara y salió despedido hacia la arena que retenía al padre. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la pared explotó en una nube de polvo y piedra.

—¡Gaara!

...

..

.

**Naruto**

.

..

...

—Después todo se vuelve borroso —dijo Gaara recostado en su cama. Miró al niño con una sonrisa— Supongo que pude convencerte de alguna forma —Él niño no dijo nada— Perdóname. Lo he olvidado ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Siguió sin decir nada.

Naruto suspiró.

—Shinki. Se llama Shinki —dijo.

—Eh. Suena bien ¿Con que Kanjis se escribe? —preguntó volteando a ver a Shinki.

—Con ninguno. Sólo se escribe con Katakana —dijo Naruto.

Gaara lo miró extrañado. Un nombre escrito en Katakana no tenía significado. Con el Katakana puedes escribir un nombre si no sabes los Kanjis, pero no puedes darle significado. Puedes formar la cascara, pero sin el Kanji será sólo una cascara vacía.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno...

...

..

.

Naruto pudo encontrar a Gaara, entre la nube de polvo y escombros, gracias al modo ermitaño.

—¡Gaara! ¡¿Estás bien?! —gritó, sosteniéndole la cabeza.

Gaara abrió los ojos como si lo despertarán a primera hora de la mañana después de una larga noche de fiesta.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó?

—El niño te golpeó y te mandó contra la pared que estalló en pedazos.

Gaara se incorporó con torpeza.

—Es cierto, el niño. Tenemos que detenerlo. —Gaara miró a su alrededor— No veo nada —Alzó su mano, extendió su chakra y el polvo comenzó a arremolinarse en su mano como un torbellino hasta que todo el polvo se concentró en una esfera compacta de arena.

El niño estaba a sólo unos metros, fuera de las celdas de piedra, rodeado de escombros. Caminando hacia su inconsciente padre.

Gaara se interpuso entre los dos, veloz cómo el viento.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero matarlo no aliviará tu dolor. Créeme. Yo he pasado por lo mis...

Una espina de hierro intentó empalarlo. Pero esta vez estaba preparado. En lugar de extender su arena en un escudo, envolvió la espina con ella y dobló el hierro, enterrándolo en la piedra.

Más espinas brotaron del abrigo negro del niño. Gaara retrocedió, esquivó y desvío las que pudo.

—Sé que el odio te da fuerza y un propósito. Sé que es mucho mejor que estar vacío —Una espina rasgó su gabardina.

—¡Gaara! —gritó Naruto— No creo que hablarle vaya a funcionar. Puedo sentir lo que hay en su corazón y sólo encuentro instintos. Odio, lucha, supervivencia. Es cómo un animal. No atenderá a razones.

—¡Hay un niño que sufre dentro de él, Naruto! ¡Sólo tenemos que sacarlo!

—¡¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?!

—¡Con el poder del amor! —dijo con la mirada llena de convencimiento.

—¿El poder del amor? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —murmuró Naruto exasperado. Lo mejor sería dejarlo inconsciente.

Al concentrar más su atención en el niño. Sintió algo más en él, algo igual de primitivo que su instinto de supervivencia, pero que estaba ocultó debajo de la urgencia y la adrenalina de la lucha. Algo que tal vez podría utilizar.

Corrió al escondrijo del padre del niño. Y buscó entré las cajas y costales. Una vez lo encontró volvió con Gaara y se interpuso entré él y el niño.

—Mira lo que encontré —dijo con voz burlona moviendo un largo baguette con cubierta de ajonjolí—. Se ve delicioso ¿Verdad? —El niño se detuvo en seco y miró el baguette hipnotizado. Naruto le dio una mordida al pan— !Mmmm! ¡Delicioso! —dijo exagerando sus gestos—¿Quieres? —le tendió el pan al niño— Te lo doy.

Al niño comenzó a escurrirle saliva.

—Anda. Tómalo. Es tuyo —dijo Naruto acercándole el pan.

El niño dudó. Dio un paso y se detuvo. Extendió unos tentáculos negros y le arrebató el pan. Retrocedió temiendo que aquello fuera una trampa. Dio media vuelta, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a comer como una ardilla hambrienta después del invierno.

Gaara miró al niño sorprendido y luego a Naruto.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Pude sentirlo debajo de todo aquel odio. Seguramente empezó a pelear con su padre porque este le quitó toda la comida que robó —Miraron comer al niño— ¿Ahora qué? —dijo mirando a Gaara.

—Debemos sacar al niño que hay dentro —dijo acercándose con decisión.

—¡¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?! Tenemos que llevarlo con un experto. Tal vez Ino pued…

—No es necesario Naruto. Ya te lo dije. Sólo necesitamos el poder del amor.

—¿Sigues borracho Gaara?

—Puede ser. Pero es lo que siento que debo hacer.

Naruto suspiró. Gaara se acercó al niño. Este, al verlo, abrazó su pan y bufó como un gato, el manto de hierro lo envolvió de espinas convirtiéndolo en un puercoespín.

—Está bien. Sé que tienes miedo —dijo Gaara extendiendo los brazos como un profeta bajado de los cielos—. Pero no tienes porque. El miedo, la soledad y el odio que has sentido hasta ahora se han terminado. Sé que no crees lo que digo. Sé que crees que no lo mereces. Sé que sólo el imaginar vivir de otra manera te es imposible y que incluso te inspira temor. Pero es normal, el cambio es terrorífico, pero sólo en apariencia, una vez que das el primer paso, todo lo demás sucede por inercia. Una vez que vuelvas a sentir el calor en tu interior estos días te parecerán lejanos e incluso loables porque lo que has obtenido de ellos ha valido la pena… —el niño estaba a punto de lanzar sus espinas, pero algo lo detuvo— y en este caso lo que has obtenido, es a mí. —Gaara comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz dorada. Abrazó al niño que en un acto reflejo lanzó todas sus espinas, pero la luz las desmoronó como si fuera pan que se sumerge en leche caliente.

El niño, estupefacto, dejo que lo abrazaran. Recordó algo enterrado muy en el fondo. Una calidez muy parecida a la calidez que lo abrazaba en ese momento. Y para sorpresa de Naruto, él niño emergió y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido en los brazos de Gaara, como si fuera la primera vez que llorara.

Aquel cálido abrazo le había recordado la última vez que abrazó a su madre.

...

..

.

—Te dije que el poder del amor funcionaria —dijo Gaara mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! Tuve que envolverte con una gruesa capa de chakra para que no te mataras.

—Pero se sentía cálido —dijo Gaara recordando la escena.

—Es una característica del chakra concentrado. Es caliente y hasta pesa.

—Tú también lo sentiste ¿Verdad Shinki? Aquella calidez.

El desgarbado niño asintió en silencio.

La sonrisa de Gaara se ensanchó.

—Entonces no importa lo que haya sido.

—¿Cómo que no importa? Te salve la vida, que el calor del chakra le haya recordado a Shinki a su madre no fue más que una coincidencia —dijo Naruto entre dientes.

...

..

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Gaara? —dijo Naruto con las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca.

Habían vuelto a la aldea y caminaban de nuevo por sus calles festivas. No por las que estaban llenas de entretenimiento familiar por desgracia. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche y brillantes luces de colores iluminaban las calles.

—No he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida —dijo Gaara que caminaba de la mano del niño. Tenía los ojos rojos y sorbía mocos por la nariz.

—Aun así, creo que tus prioridades están… desordenadas. Deberíamos ir primero al hospital. Ese niño no se ve muy sano que digamos. Después deberíamos avisar a la policía de tu ciudad para que se encarguen del traficante. —Naruto había dejado unos cuantos clones para que vigilaran el panal— Deberíamos dejar esto para el ultimo. No me parece algo tan grave, después de todo el niño sólo tenía hambre.

—Quieres dejar de decirle niño Naruto. Sera mi hijo.

—Bien ¿Entonces cómo se llama?

Gaara se detuvo y se agachó junto al niño.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Shinki —dijo en un susurró.

—¡Ah! Es un buen nombre ¿Cómo se escribe? —silencio— ¿Sabes escribir? —Shinki asintió— ¿Sabes cómo se escribe tu nombre? —Volvió a asentir— Bien, entonces ¿Con qué Kanjis se escribe? —Esta vez el silencio se prolongó—. Está bien. No te preocupes. Te ayudare —dijo Gaara y comenzó a escribir en la arena del suelo con su dedo— En este caso, el Kanji de "corazón" suele ser el más común —dibujó el Kanji en cuestión, una especie de L con la punta en forma de hoz rodeada de tres líneas cortas (心)—. El siguiente puede ser el Kanji de "brillante" o "alegría", pero como eres un niño supongo que será el Kanji de fuerza (強). —comenzó a escribir, pero Shinki se abalanzó al suelo gritando y borrando los Kanjis.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —revolvió la arena con sus palmas y después comenzó a escribir— ¡Shinki! ¡Ese es mi nombre! —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, perdidos en algún lugar lejano.

Había escrito "Shinki" en la arena con katakana (シンキ).

—Así es como suena —dijo Gaara poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Pero escrito así no tiene ningún significado. Si con esos Kanjis no se escribe tu nombre tal vez sea con el de confianza o modestia o...

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritó Shinki.

—Gaara… —Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gaara, negando con la cabeza.

Había una emoción que embargaba a Shinki en ese momento. Naruto podía sentir como desbordaba y supuraba.

Culpa.

—Madre puso nombre… —las palabras salían de Shinki con dificultad como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar— Pero después de… de… de… Padre me lo quitó… puso manos en cabeza hasta que electricidad se llevó significado… dijo que no lo merecía… que nombre seria como viento… olvidado… vacío… —Shinki negó con la cabeza— por eso no significado… sólo sonido…

—Mi nombre tiene tres Kanjis —dijo Gaara volviendo a escribir en la arena—. El Kanji de "yo" (我), el de "amor" (愛) y el de "monstruo" (羅) ¿Qué crees que significa? —Shinki volteó a verlo con los ojos vidriosos— Significa "El Demonio que sólo se ama a sí mismo" —Gaara sonrió— O por lo menos eso me dijo mi tío. Pero lo maravilloso de los Kanjis es que se pueden leer de diferentes maneras. Junta dos, cada uno con su propio significado, y pasaran a significar una cosa, ponlos en diferente orden y pasaran a decir otra. Mi nombre, también se puede leer como "El monstruo narcisista" o "El monstruo egoísta del amor" —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa—. Suena hasta gracioso ¿No crees? Antes, era un demonio que sólo se amaba así mismo. Pero ahora soy como "El monstruo egoísta del amor". Necesito enormes cantidades de amor o comienzo a sentirme vacío. Por eso acaparaba todo el que podía, pero no era suficiente y pronto volví a sentirme vacío. Así que salí a buscarlo y ahora me doy cuenta que sólo puedes conservarlo si lo compartes. Si lo guardas sólo para ti, termina por acabarse. No te sientas mal, tu nombre volverá a tener significado cuando tú mismo cambies. Es algo inevitable. Sólo necesitas tiempo. —Le revolvió el pelo— Todo volverá a estar bien.

...

..

.

El tabernero rio con una carcajada profunda y sincera cuando Gaara terminó de contarle toda la historia.

—¡Pero no era necesario que viniera a pedirme disculpas primero Kazekage-sama! —dijo rascándose la venda que tenía atada en la frente.

—Tal vez —dijo Gaara sentado en la barra, en medio de Shinki y Naruto—. Pero es lo primero que quería hacer. Así que discúlpate como te enseñe Shinki.

—Lo siento —dijo Shinki inclinándose sobre la barra hasta casi tocarla con la frente.

El cantinero volvió a reír, su barriga agitándose con los estertores de su risa.

—¡No hace falta muchacho! ¡No hace falta!

—También pagare las reparaciones de la cocina. Sólo envíame la nota —dijo Gaara.

—No se preocupe Kazekage-sama. Pensaba hacerlo aunque no me lo dijera —volvió a reír incluso más fuerte—. Pero dejando eso de lado ¿De verdad piensa adoptar a este renacuajo?

Gaara asintió.

—¡Pues enhorabuena! —dijo extendiendo los brazos— ¡El Kazekage va a ser padre! —gritó. Todos los presentes, que estaban escuchando con disimulo su conversación, prorrumpieron en gritos de ánimo— ¡Esto merece un brindis! Con alcohol por supuesto. Alcohol de verdad —puso cuatro vasitos de Sake en la barra, una botella blanca y una color magenta— Vino rosa para Shinki-sama y sake para el Kazekage-sama y su amigo —dijo sirviendo las copas— ¡Brindemos! —alzó su copa, todos los presentes lo imitaron— ¡Por el nuevo hijo del Kazekage!

—¡Hurra! —se escuchó a coro.

Naruto paso el trago de alcohol con una mueca de disgusto. Nunca se acostumbraría al Sake. Puso su copa en la barra, rechazando el ofrecimiento del cantinero de servirle más.

Shinki disfrutó su vino rosa. Naruto pidió vino rosa. Y Gaara…

Gaara se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Pues sí que es un poco fuerte —dijo con el habla torpe y el gesto torcido—. Pero nada que no pueda manejar —levantó su copa pidiendo más, tambaleándose en la silla.

—Kazekage-sama ¿Esta bien? —preguntó el tabernero.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Tú sirve…

Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco. Su cabeza se derrumbó sobre la barra.

Se había desmayado.

...

..

.

**Gaara**

.

..

...

—¡Gaara! —gritó Temari entrando en la habitación con brusquedad, las cuatro colas de su cabello agitándose con enfado— ¡¿Estas bien?! —su voz marcada con una suave preocupación. Se sentó en la cama y miró con detenimiento sus heridas.

—Estoy bien Temari —dijo Gaara tomando a su hermana de las manos.

—Siento mucho que hayamos tardado tanto en venir —su tono de voz se endureció— Pero al parecer, alguien olvido decirnos que estabas en el hospital —miró a Naruto con furia.

—No lo olvide —dijo Naruto desviando la mirada incomodo—. Sólo me quede dormido.

—¡Lo que viene a ser peor! —gritó Temari levantándose de un brinco.

—Está bien Temari no fue nada grave de todas formas —la tranquilizó Gaara.

—Veo que tus pulmones sólo se han hecho más fuertes con los años Temari — Kankuro entró a la habitación, enfundado en ropas negras, cargando con un mono de madera de colores en la espalda— Se te escucha desde el elevador.

—¡Cállate Kankuro! ¿Para qué es esa cosa que traes cargando en la espalda de todas formas?

—Estoy dando un espectáculo de marionetas ¿No te lo dije?

—No, no me lo dijiste —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Hola otra vez Gaara —Shikamaru entró saludando con desgano— ¿Cómo estás?

Detrás de él apareció Shikadai, las manos en los bolsillos, el mismo andar despreocupado de su padre. Se acercó a la cama de su tío.

—Hey —dijo con un gesto de cabeza.

—¡¿Qué forma de saludar a tú tío es esa Shikadai?! —gritó Temari haciendo que su hijo se sobresaltara.

Hinata entró con Boruto corriendo delante de ella y Himawari de su mano.

—¡¿Qué eso?! —gritó Boruto señalado el mono en la espalda de Kankuro. Este le sonrió y comenzó a hacer que el mono se moviera por sus hombros como si estuviera vivo.

Hinata saludo a Naruto con un beso.

—Te extrañe.

—No tanto como yo.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

—¡Hola! Soy Himawari —dijo la niña girasol con una sonrisa como el sol— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó al niño sentado en la silla.

—Shinki —Todos los recién llegados lo miraron como si se hubiera materializado en el aire de repente.

—Hola Shinki.

—¿Quién es ese niño Gaara? —preguntó Temari.

—Mi hijo.


End file.
